For what is the truth
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Petit OS sur les coulisses de "I love you Phillip Morris". La galère pour Ewan, mais plus pour longtemps...;


Bonjour ! =)

Je viens après avoir re-re-re-re-re-regardé "I love you Phillip Morris" pour publier un petit OS, sur les coulisses du tournage. :)

En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Love !

* * *

« Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes ici pour la première d'« I love you Phillip Morris ». Avec nous Jim Carrey. Jim, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous interprétez un homme homosexuel. » commença la journaliste.

« Non en effet, mais ce n'était que des sketches... »

« Ewan et vous interprétez vos personnages avec une telle sincérité que l'on a du mal à croire que ça n'est qu'un film. Quel est votre secret ? »

L'acteur leva la tête et fixa longuement le mur derrière la journaliste.

**FLASH BACK**

« Jim ! J'ai jamais embrassé un mec de ma vie ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ce rôle ? » Ewan lança un regard dépité à son nouvel ami.

« Ecoutes, c'est comme embrasser une nana, c'est exactement la même chose ! »

« Je vais tellement pas être crédible. » s'apitoya le jeune blond.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, ce n'est pas un gay que tu dois interpréter, Ewan, mais un mec amoureux. »

« Mais Jim, regardes moi ! J'ai pas l'allure d'un gay ! »

Le brun le toisa de haut en bas.

« Quel allure est censé avoir un gay ? Et puis t'es craquant ! » lança-t-il en passant une main dans son dos.

Leur discussion fut stoppée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Ouai ? »

Glenn, un des deux réalisateurs, entra.

« Alors les gars, le script, ça rentre ? Si y a un souci John et moi pouvons vous aider. »

« Glenn ! » hurla Ewan en se jetant presque à ses pieds. « Je ne saurais pas embrasser un mec ! »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas UN mec, c'est moi ! Le grand Jim Carrey ! » lança-t-il en gesticulant, tentant d'avoir l'air majestueux, avant de faire une de ses grimmaces habituelles.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner Ewan, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. » soupira Glenn.

Ewan jeta un oeil à Jim mais détourna vite son regard en s'appercevant que celui-ci le fixait. Lui, il avait tout fait, il était un homme plein d'expérience, et il n'avait certainement pas peur de la nouveauté. D'ailleurs plus rien n'était nouveau pour lui. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Ewan, surtout, ne nous laisses pas tomber. » suplia le réalisateur en refermant la porte.

« Allez, viens là, je vois bien que t'en crèves d'envie, princesse. » lança Jim avec son humour habituel. Il attrapa le script. « Tiens, là, cette scène. On doit s'embrassr pendant cinq secondes. Cinq secondes c'est rien ! T'as même pas le temps de passer la langue ! »

Ewan s'approcha timidement. Le brun lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux mains. Son ami eut un mouvement de recul.

« Eh je vais pas te manger, je mange pas les blonds. Juste cinq secondes. »

Le blondinet hôcha la tête. Jim l'attira contre lui, une main dans son dos, l'autre derrière sa tête. Ewan déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, l'encerclant de ses bras. Les cinq secondes étaient largement dépassées, mais Ewan ne bougeait pas. Jim le repoussa doucement et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le blond se jeta à nouveau sur lui et les fit tomber lourdement sur le fauteil derrière eux qui par chance avait été installé quelques heures auparavant.

« Je croyais que tu n'en étais pas capable. » souffla le brun.

« Tais-toi, ne me fais pas regretter. »

« Il n'y a rien à regretter... » murmura Jim avant de l'embrasser violement.

« Jim, Ewan, sur le plateau dans vingt minutes ! » hurla une vois de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Vingt minutes... » souffla Ewan en relevant la tête.

Le blond glissa le long du corps de Jim, s'attaquant à la braguette de son jean. La tête du brun bascula en arrière. Il était plutôt surpris par l'attitude de son jeune ami, mais ne s'en préocupa plus vraiment lorsqu'Ewan commença à s'occuper de l'objet de son désir.

« Eh doucement ! Non... on ne mord pas ! Mords pas ! »

Ewan lui lançait des regards malicieux, et de temps à autres stoppait tout mouvement, attendant un gémissement plaintif de la part de son ami pour reprendre sa tâche. Jim repoussa la tête du blond et jouit dans un cris qu'il tenta d'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ewan remonta à la hauteur du visage du brun et l'embrassa amoureusement, faisant jouer leur deux langues, comme si il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours, comme si il avait toujours sû que c'était lui, et pas un autre. Puis il se redressa, à califourchon sur les genoux de son ami.

« Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. » murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, sortant sa langue de temps en temps.

« Pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté tu es plutôt doué... » il était encore essoufflé. « Mais si tu veux bien, on garde ce genre de trucs pour nous, et on se limite aux baisers pour le film... »

« Moui d'accord. » dit-il en faisant la moue, avant de se blottir dans ses bras, pour profiter des derniers instants.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

« Nous sommes juste de très bons acteurs. » répondit Jim en lançant un clin d'oeil à Ewan qui le regardait depuis les coulisses.

**Fin**


End file.
